Tout à une fin, bonne ou mauvaise
by KarineLefoulon
Summary: Ziva va venger son père..Mais de quel manière ?


**Que se passe t-il quand une personne vous quitte du jour au lendemain ? Quand vous vous sentez seule ? Démuni de tout chose vous reliant au monde ? Il se passe tellement de chose qu'on se sent détruis au plus profond de soi. Se dire qu'on à perdu une personne chère à notre cœur, qu'on ne la verra plus...Mais quand cette personne est votre père, comment réagir ?**

**Courir. Encore. Plus vite. Toujours plus loin. Courir jusqu'à ce que votre but soi atteint, comme si vous couriez après une chose que tentez d'avoir depuis des mois. Courir pour survivre. Voilà ce que fessait l'agent du NCIS, Ziva David depuis des mois. Malgré l'aide de l'équipe, elle rêvait de vengeance, torturer celui qui lui as retirer une personne chère à con corps, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'as supplie d'arrêter. Le torturer jusqu'à voir sa chair en dessous de sa peau, torturer à en crever. Torturer était le seule mot qui lui résonnait dans la tête, le seul mot qui la fessait vivre, le seule mot qui lui permet de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Sa vengeance. Mais quand la situation lui échappe, jusqu'où serait-elle capable d'aller ?**

**Elle était là. Assise sur le lit. A regarder devant elle. L'appartement était minable mais c'était ce qu'elle avait trouver de mieux. Elle fixait l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle attendait. Elle n'attendait que ça depuis des jours. L'ordi sonne. Elle se précipite dessus et vit sa recherches aboutir. Elle nota l'adresse sur un post-it puis effaça les recherches sur l'ordinateur. Elle enfila son blouson en cuir, prit ses armes qu'elle accrocha à la ceinture avant de regarder ses collègues dormir sur le canapé et partir. Partir loin.**

**Regarder par la fenêtre. Voir le paysage défilé. Voilà ce que fessait Ziva dans le train en direction de La France. Elle regarda son portable, enleva la puce de traçage et l'écrasa par terre afin qu'elle ne puisse pas être repérer. Elle fit pareil avec le téléphone qu'elle jeta contre un mur pour être sur. Elle s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en regardant la paysage défilée quand elle entendit une voix lui parler.**

**...:**** Billet !**

**Elle regarda l'homme, qu'elle considéra comme le contrôleur, puis elle lui tendit le biller de train. Il parti en lui adressant un joli sourire qu'elle réprimanda par un regard aussi noir que du charbon. Elle le regarda partir. Elle s'endormit quelques temps plus tard.**

**Elle fut réveiller par une jeune femme au cheveux blond qui eu la gentillesse de la prévenir de leurs arrivées. Elle la remercia avant de quitter le compartiments pour sortir du train au plus vite. Paris. Elle marcha le long des quai, sortit l'adresse et demanda à une femme de lui demander où cela se trouvait dans la ville.**

**Femme****: C'est à deux rues d'ici ! C'est indiquer !**

**Elle la remercia. Elle marcha jusqu'à la rue indiquer par la jeune femme et vit Ilan Bodnar dehors entrain de fumer une clope. Elle l'observa longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il jette sa cigarette à terre et qu'il l'écrase avec le pied. Elle s'avança lentement pour lui sauter dessus et le maitriser. Seulement, il venait lui aussi du MOSSAD. Il la reversa avant de lui mettre un coup de poing magnifique et de fuir à travers les rues de la Capitale.**

**Quand elle se releva, elle se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite. Elle couru un moment sans savoir où il était jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repère au loin près d'un bois. Elle accéléra sa vitesse. Elle le rattrapa en moins de deux, le faisant trébucher. Elle l'entraîna dans une pente qu'ils descendirent en quatrième vitesse. Arriver en bas, aucun des deux ne pu bouger.**

**Elle regarda à côté d'elle et vit Ilan se relever. Elle lui mit un coup de pied dans jambes ce qui le fit retomber à terre. Elle se mit debout face à lui, pour l'assainir de coup de pied mais il la refit tomber en la coupant au niveau du mollet avec son couteau. Ils se mirent tout deux droit comme des piquets. Que le combat commence.**

**Elle lui mit un coup de coude au niveau de la jugulaire ce qui lui coupa un moment le souffle, le temps de l'assommer. Une fois inconscient, elle le traina jusqu'à trouver une cabane déserte. Elle défonça la porte, attacha Ilan à une chaise puis elle se mit dans un coin en attendant qu'il se réveille...Si il se réveille.**

**Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il chercha l'Israélienne du regard. Elle lui facilita la tâche en s'approchant de lui afin de se mettre face à lui. Elle le regarda d'un regard froid, avant de lui mettre une gifle magistrale qui le fit vaciller sur la chaise.**

**Ziva:**** Ben Zonah ! (Fils de p*te)**  
**Ilan(Rigolant):**** Ziva Ziva ! Ca fessait longtemps !**  
**Ziva(Froide):**** Je te fessait confiance Ilan !**  
**Ilan:**** T'aurai jamais du !**  
**Ziva****: Oui.**  
**Ilan:**** Tu compte me faire quoi Chérie ? Me tuer ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prit !**  
**Ziva(Souriant):**** Ca serait trop gentil !**  
**Ilan(Rigolant):**** Tu va faire quoi ?**

**Elle prit son couteau qui se trouvait à la cheville, puis s'approcha lentement de son ennemie. Elle se mit derrière lui. Posa son couteau sur la poitrine avant de laisser glisser la lame sur la peau laissant un filet de sang couler le long de la lame. L'Israélien se retenu d'hurler face à la douleurs infliger par son ex meilleure amie. Il se reprit.**

**Ziva(Murmurant):**** Ca n'est que le début Ilan !**  
**Ilan:**** Ta que ça à faire voir ? Ta rien dans le ventre...Comme ton père aujourd'hui !**

**Dans un élan de colère, elle planta le couteau la paume de main du jeune homme, qui ne pu retenir un hurlement. Elle enleva le couteau de la chair. Elle regarda Ilan qui était loin de sourire. Il lui jeta un regard aussi froid que le pôle nord. Elle lui mit un coup dans la mâchoire, ce qu'il l'obligea à cracher du sang.**

**Ilan(Crachant):**** Je sais...**  
**Ziva:**** Tu sais quoi ?**  
**Ilan(Souriant):**** J'ai trouver pire que ton frère...Toi ! T'es vraiment une vrai Chi*nne quand tu t'y mets !**

**Elle reprit son couteau avant de le couper au niveau de la joue gauche. Il saigna mais cela faisait beaucoup moins mal que sa main qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Ils se défièrent du regard. Elle lança son couteau vers Ilan, pour qu'il atterrisse sur le mur d'en face. Elle se pencha vers l'Israélien qui recula à se geste.**

**Ziva:**** Je pense sérieusement que tu as des envies de mourir !**  
**Ilan(Souriant):**** Tu ne me fait pas peur Ziva David !**  
**Ziva:**** pas assez apparemment !**  
**Ilan:**** Je me demande se que penserai ta petit équipe de se que tu est entrain de faire !**  
**Ziva:**** Laisse les en dehors de ça !**  
**Ilan:**** Et Dinozzo ? Il ta enfin bai*er comme une sal*pe ou pas ?**

**Un coup. L'Israélienne venait de tirer dans la jambe droite de l'Homme accrocher à la chaise. Il sursauta en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait les larmes au yeux mais, elle ne laissa rien paraître.**

**Ilan(Rigolant):**** J'ai trouver ton point faible, ton Pxtain de collègue !**  
**Ziva****: Sheket !**  
**Ilan:**** Tu sais Ziva, le jour où j'ai tuer ton père...**  
**Ziva(Hurlant):**** LA FERME !**  
**Ilan:**** Je l'ai regarder droit dans les yeux en lu disant "Aurevoir" ! Il était à la limite de pleurer !**

**Il entendit claquer la porte et vit qu'elle était partit. il essaya de se détacher mais les liens était trop serré. Il commençait à bouger avec sa chaise quand elle revint avec d bois dans les bras. Elle les mit dans la mini chemiser qu'elle alluma avec un briquet. Une fois chauffer, elle prit un bout de métal qu'elle chauffa.**

**Ziva:**** Mon père m'as appris une chose un jour...**  
**Ilan:**** Laisse moi devinez "Joue ta sal*pe" ?**  
**Ziva:**** La ferme ! Il ma dit "Toujours chauffez son ennemie".**  
**Ilan:**** Tu compte me monter dessus ? Ca serai pas de refus vu ton corps Princesse !**  
**Ziva:**** Si tu savais...**

**Une fois le fer rougit, elle s'approcha d'Ilan. Elle arracha sa chemise puis posa le fer brulant sur le bras. Il hurla de douleur. Elle enleva le fer, où une magnifique marque apparaissait. Elle vit aussi que de la peau s'était arracher.**

**Ziva:**** Ecoute moi bien Ilan, continue à chercher, et tu souffrira encore plus que tu ne souffre en ce moment.**

**Ilan:**** Tu sais ce qui me plaît chez toi ?**  
**Ziva****: Nan.**  
**Ilan:**** Ta détermination à vouloir faire les choses à ta manière...c'est doit être dure pour Dinozzo de se laisser dominer par une fille !**

**Elle lui mit un coup. Il se remit à recracher du sang. Elle réchauffa encore le fer. Il la regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mettre la barre chaude là où elle avait tirée quelques instants plutôt. Il hurla de douleurs, ce qui fit sourire Ziva.**

**Ziva****: Ma vengeance prend fin.**  
**Ilan****: Tu va faire quoi maintenant !**  
**Ziva:**** Tu verra bien !**

**Elle partit vers la porte, et avant de l'ouvrir, elle prit son petit couteau quelle lança. Il se planta dans le cœur d'Ilan qui mourus sur le coup. Elle effaça toute les empreintes, les cheveux et tout avant de partir. Elle prit une bouteille d'alcool se trouvant dans un des placards puis aspergea la maison. Elle sortit mais avant de partir, elle jeta un bout de bois en feu dans la maison qui commença lentement à bruler.**

**Quand elle posa le pieds sur le terre plein de Washington, elle eu comme un point en moins sur la conscience. Elle alla dans le hall et croisa l'équipe qu'elle avait prévenu. Tout les monde l'accueilli les bras ouvert.**

**Abby(La serrant fort):**** T'étais où ?**  
**Ziva:**** Je suis aller prendre l'air en Espagne !**  
**McGee****: Pourquoi ta éteins ton tel !**  
**Ziva:**** Je voulais rester tranquille !**

**Elle vit le regard de Gibbs et Tony sur elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne pourra jamais mentir à son partenaire. Elle s'approcha de l'Italien qui lui sourit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs commencent à "Tousser". Ils se décalèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils prirent tous la route, afin de se rendre au NCIS où le directeur les attendait.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent, Léon s'approcha de l'Israélienne en la saluant. Il lui pria de se rendre avec lui dans son bureau. Elle regarda Gibbs qui lui donna son accord. Elle suivit le directeur.**

**Une fois dans le bureau, il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Elle s'asseya en face de lui, le visage fermé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Léon parla.**

**Léon:**** Alors ?**  
**Ziva:**** Mort.**  
**Léon****: Vous avez fait comme on as dit ?**  
**Ziva:**** Oui.**  
**Léon:**** Merci.**  
**Ziva:**** Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour vous.**  
**Léon****: Je sais, mais je vous remercie quand même.**  
**Ziva****: Y'a pas de quoi.**

**Elle se leva du siège puis partit rejoindre l'équipe. Bien sur, ils questionnèrent et comme d'habitude depuis son arrivée, elle leurs mentirent.**  
**La journée passa facilement. Le soir, Tony décida de raccompagner a partenaire chez elle. Le long du chemin ne fit en silence jusqu'à l'entrer de l'immeuble.**

**Ziva:**** Tu monte ?**  
**Tony:**** A une condition: Que tu me dise la vérité.**  
**Ziva:**** J'avait pas l'attention de te la cacher.**

**Ils descendirent ensemble de la voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de la jolie brune. Arriver dans l'appartement, elle servit une bière à Tony puis alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle lui expliqua tout en détails, même les partis où Ilan parlait de lui.**

**Tony(Enerver):**** Quoi ?**  
**Ziva(Le calmant):**** Tony...**  
**Tony:**** Nan ! Comment il as pu dire ça alors que je t'aime réellement ?**

**Quand il eu finit sa phrase, il mit sa mains devant sa bouche. Il posa la bière sur la table basse près à partir. Il allait sortir quand il fut plaquer contre la porte. La visage de l'Israélienne se trouva à quelques centimètre de la sienne.**

**Ziva(Murmurant):**** Tu sais ce que je lui ai fait quand il as dit ça ?**  
**Tony(Murmurant****): Nan...**  
**Ziva:**** Je l'ai torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur...**  
**Tony:**** J'aurai fait la même chose...**

**Deux secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser des plus passionnée.****Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt avant de lui retirer rapidement. Il passa les doigt sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle détachait, voir arrachait, sa chemise. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre. Il la souleva pour la poser sur le lit. Il défit son jeans pendant qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou en laissant des marques de griffures dans le dos (Sabine). Leurs vêtements finirent vite à terre avant de passer à l'acte.**  
**Le lendemain matin, ils étaient enlacer dans le lit, à jouer avec leurs doigts.**

**Tony:**** Personne ne t'en voudra !**  
**Ziva:**** De quoi ?**  
**Tony:**** D'avoir tuer Ilan.**  
**Ziva(Se relevant):**** Tony, s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne !**  
**Tony(Souriant):**** Je t'en fait la promesse !**


End file.
